1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child motion apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swing apparatuses can be used by parents to help calming or entertaining a child. A child swing apparatus typically travels at a natural frequency in a pendulum motion. The drive system for the swing apparatus is generally located at the pivot point of the pendulum at a high location in the frame structure of the swing apparatus, and the pivot point is generally fixed relative to the swing frame. While the conventional pendulum motion requires driving at the point of highest torque, the system can store the potential energy from one half cycle to another, requiring only a soft push or pull to maintain or increase the amplitude.
However, a few drawbacks may exist in the conventional swing apparatuses. In particular, the swinging motion and frequency are generally locked as a function of the length of the swing arm. If a slower frequency is needed along a same motion path, it may be extremely difficult to exert a driving torque for overcoming the gravitational force acting in the pendulum motion. Accordingly, the drive systems applied in most of the currently available swing apparatuses cannot allow truly adjustable swinging frequency and have a limited range of movement paths.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved structure that can address at least the aforementioned issues.